Warlock
by edward18
Summary: An evil being known as Warlock is released and the cartoon universe is thrown into a catoclismic war! Who will live, who will die, who will just screw things up? Read and find out!


No things are owned by me except Jack Diabolical, Angel Amy, King Shadow, Dr. Jack Kite, Shelaunda, Warlock, Masks, Lianuj, Roachester, and some other guys I might put in. Zefis and Cuber Killer (The robot that attacks Double-d and Eddy) are 2 of Five guards that the author 8b-2q-7a made up to tie in with my things. Enjoy!

* * *

Warlock 

Chapter 1: Awakening Darkness

"Why hello," Jack Spicer, evil boy genius of Xaolin Showdown, said into a microphone on his computer to another evil mind who was much older and much more evil. "Hello yourself Jack," Eggman sneered from his computer, "What's up?" "Well, just trying to find ways to take over the world and stuff as always, but those Xiaolin losers keep getting in my way." "Ah, basically the same thing here and that annoying hedgehog and his friends certainly don't help, oh someone else is getting on!" the round scientist told him as Chase Young entered the virtual chat thing. "Oh great, just the geek and the egg eh?" he sighed irritably. "WHAT!" Eggman yelled hurting their ears from the headphones. "Geez man, don't worry, Chase always acts like a jerk you'll get used to it." Jack let his pal know.

"Okay, what freaks are on at the moment?" a new voice asked entering on his screen, "Oh hey Eggman." "What's up Jack?" the mustached man replied. "I already told you," Spicer said confused. "No not you! Dr. Jack Kite!" Eggman hesitantly explained looking at the black haired man with his chin on one hand. "Jack Kite? As in the Dr. Jack Kite!" Spicer exclaimed and took a look before screaming with excitement. "Is this the boy you've been telling me about? The kid with my name? Well at least he has his own little cool style," the three clawed two handed (Two hands with three clawed fingers on each) and black sonic the hedgehog style hair said glancing at him with a sinister grin. "My own COOL style? Wow!" Spicer sighed pleasantly slumping back into his seat, "I'm such a big fan of your work! Along with the people you work with, but mainly you! You're so evil and insane and oh!" "Why thank you," Jack Kite said with a smile, "From what I've heard, with the right training, you might actually be able to be more victorious than many villains."

"Okay, who the heck is this idiot?" Chase asked angrily, "Jack Spicer has no chance at taking over anything!" "Um, excuse me kiddo, but I'm Dr. Jack Kite, of the Shadow Corp. perhaps you might have heard of it. And by the way I have an IQ of 290, don't ever call me an idiot unless you want me to torture you got it ya little brat?" Jack Kite replied with a grin showing his sharp fangs amongst his normal teeth. Chase was a bit taken aback by this and made a confused expression, no one had ever talk to him in that manner. "Oh yes, I know about you Chase, the immortal Heylin Xiaolin Dragon as some call you. Haha! You wouldn't stand a chance against me, I would kill ya!" At this Chase's eyes seemed to catch on fire and he growled something incoherent. "Well guys, nice talking to you lot gotta get going though, Masks is angry cause I hid his tea again, sayonara for now!" Jack Kite told them and exited.

"Just who does that man think he is!" Chase screamed at the top of his lungs catching Wuya's attention causing her to trot over to the computer. "What's wrong Chase?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at the people on the computer, "Oh, hello Jack Spicer." "Heya Wuya! You shoulda seen Jack!" "Um…you're right there…" she replied shifting her eyebrows. "No no you idiot!" Eggman butted in, "He means Jack Kite, the supreme insane, evil scientist person. He mentioned to me the most evil being in the universe once, oops!" "What? That's Hannibal Roy." Chase commented. "I shouldn't have said anything," the doctor told them hanging his head. "Why?" Jack asked curiously. "Well, it's just that he told me not to tell anyone ever and well…..he along with many other people have had extremely bad encounters with it in the past." "Pulease! This THING can't be any more evil than I am." Chase said closing his eyes. "Um, you show signs that you could become good again kiddo, sorry, but you are definitely not as evil as Warlock," Eggman told him. At the sound of that name Wuya's ears perked up and she became interested.

"Warlock?" Wuya asked. "Okay fine, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else," the fat scientist warned. "Our lips are sealed," Jack told him and the other two nodded. "Okay, well Warlock, where do I start off. Well, for one he is probably the most evil being in the entire universe. However he's from an entirely different dimension, one called Ludacris Land. It was at one time long ago, part of earth but they seperated for some reason. Ludacris Land is a beautiful place, lushus trees, and peaceful villages. Well, about a thousand years ago, or wait before that. Warlock has been around since before it seperated from earth and he started the infamous War of Men and Women, man people were gullible back then, he tricked both genders into thinking that the other gender had destroyed the rest of the earth getting them all caught up in a huge war which lasted a thousand years. Warlock watched happily as the humans destroyed themselves until finally they figured out it was stupid and had a little peace confrence. Well he did not like this and after attacking there decided to have his most faithful servant turn him into a mask for the time being so that one day he might be awakened by someone evil when the humans are all gone.

"Well he definitely waited, for a thousand years as a mask in an ancient temple with his servant forever standing guard. Finally the day came when a very foolish man who was trying to take over known as Garn, came upon the place. Now a legend had been made by Warlock himself that whoever freed him would get one wish granted to them, anything their heart desired. To revive him though, the person needed one of the nine power gems that maintain balance. Garn eagerly stole one and released the evil Warlock unto the land once more. Warlock as a child had looked sort of demonic with a snake-like nose and claws and messy black hair, but during the war he began to look like a very fine young man with thick black hair that extended forth from his head like a beak. Now though, another thousand years had passed and he had changed, though he maintaned his physical appearance their were tiny changes. For one his black hair was now all white but just as thick and he still looked like a fine young man with a slender nose and red eyes. Also there were red triangle designs that appeared under his eyes during his slumber but he still had his armour with the long V like symbol that extends down along his chest armour to the cloth that covers his stomach area where his shirt is.

"True to his word he did indeed grant the man his wish, which was eternal life, however it was to be spent in a form that he deserved to be so he was transformed into a humanoid monster made of what looked like vines. Warlock soon set out to conquer again but was stopped by the boy who had stopped Garn, Tez. Wielding his bat, Tez ventured across the land fixing everything and finally vanquishing the incarnation of evil in an epic reverting him back to a mask. The bad experiences Jack told me about was when he was a kid and warped to earth about a year ago and attempted to have an enormous robot thing eat it. Mutant Kid betrayed him after betraying his friends and went back to his friends after throwing kid Warlock back to his own time and dimension. Everyone had to team up on him then. But Warlock is in that dimension and we're in ours so I don't see any way he could ever be awakened."

"…wow," was all Jack Spicer had to say. "My my, this Warlock being does indeed sound useful, too bad he's in Ludacris Land though, no one on earth could have probably beaten him alone." Chase announced with a grin while Wuya smiled trying to picture the person that had been described. "Well gotta go, Decoe and Bocoe are about to blow up the generator!" Eggman told them and rushed off shouting. "Yeah, I sorta gotta get going also, see ya Wuya and Chase!" Jack said and clicked off his screen. With no one around Chase exited as well and turned to Wuya, "Well, we know that the Dragons have the Mask of Warlock from that one time when things got all warped (Check out the story Prelude of Evil, that I might put up) and that Spicer has a power gem." "You're not actually thinking of!" Wuya began but was stopped by Chase. "We do get a wish right?" he asked in a sly voice, "All we have to do is get the two items together and use them."

* * *

"Hey Double-d!" Eddy yelled climbing down into his friend's basement, "I know you're down here so come on out! Where is that power gem we had? I got some people who wanna have a look at it." "No Eddy!" Double-d yelled back, "We're not giving it to anyone didn't you see what happened when Jake and Amy used it? If it fell into the wrong hands nothing could stop them!" "Oh come on Double-d, they're just people from the museum!" "Eddy," he said back, "We already discussed this, I'm keeping it safe!"

Suddenly something barged into the house and knocked Eddy out. "Take him and get the other boy also!" the person shouted flipping back his green Xemnis-like hair and looking down upon Double-d. He looked to be about twenty five and had enormous claws bigger than any normal Silveronian would have. "My name's Zefis," he told Double-d before knocking him out. Suddenly an enourmous robot came in with demonic skeletal arms and a head that looked like an ugly cross between a mosquito and a crocodile face. The robot picked them up and Zefis picked up the power gem.

* * *

"Red Alert Red Alert!" the Kids Next Door of Sector V's treehouse blared loudly. The children all ran to the front deck only to be greeted by the sinister Dr. Jack Kite in one of his many mechs. "Alright, give up and I promise I'll make this quick and as painless as possible!" he shouted with a sadistic grin plastered on his twenty seven year old face. Immediately Number 4 launched himself at the madman nearly smashing his foot into his face. "I hoped you'd make it hard, I've been aching to rip you children to shreds!" he screamed and unleashed a barage of deadly missles onto the group.

The children somehow dodged them and fired at Jack as his robots swirled around shooting plasma at them. "Watch out guys!" Number 5 warned nearly getting her head taken off, "These things mean business!" WHAM! Number 1 was slammed into the ground by the mech's hand. "Ugh!" he cried out and got back up injured, "I think my chest's pretty banged up." "That's not the only thing that's gonna be banged up kiddo!" Jack shouted and leapt high in the air about to smash the mech's fists into the floorboards. "Take this!" Number 2 exclaimed and slammed a schoolbus ship into him.

"I hate you." Was all Jack had time to say as his mech exploded and he fell to the ground with anger in his eyes. "Well, that's one bird down, now how to get rid of the lion?" Number 3 asked as Jack charged at them with his claws ready to strike. "Out of the way Kuki!" Number 4 yelled and tackled her out of Jack's line of charge, "You better be happy he's not hyped up on candy right now!" SHRING! Jack slashed his claws through a pipe of the KND treehouse spilling oil all over his lab coat. He screamed in rage and saw red as he spotted the children. All of the robots by this time had been destroyed but Jack was far from finished as he shouted, "Where's the Mask of Warlock!"

* * *

"Alright now what exactly does this Shen Gon Wu do?" Omi asked everyone holding up a mask resembling a white haired young man with red triangles under his eyes. "If I've told you once I've told you a billion trillion times kid, IT IS NOT A SHEN GON WU!" Dojo the dragon told the ever puzzled monk. "Then how could you sense it?" Kimiko asked doing a few backflips as she trained with Raimundo. "I'd rather not speak about it, brings back bad memories…" Dojo said. Suddenly out of nowhere Chase Young attacked.

"Chase Young!" Omi gasped. "Working along with me! Jack Spicer, Evil Boy GENIUS!" the happy red haired, goth style kid exclaimed flying down with the helicopters on his backpack. Kimiko jumped up to attack the boy but didn't get so far as hitting the ground as he used the reversing mirror. "Give it up!" Chase ordered flipping Clay head over heals. "Not never!" Omi shouted back as Rai just slapped his face in embarrasment at the abuse of grammar, "Tsunami Strike!" Chase easily jumped over the projectile body of water and smashed his boot right into Omi's face causing the mask to go flying. "Got it!" Wuya exclaimed catching the object and leaping back up onto the wall surrounding the temple.

"Excellent, Jack, Wuya! Head back to my base, I'll clean things up here!" Chase ordered and the two flew off, "Well, looks like you're dead aren't you lot?" WHAM! Raimundo slammed his fist into the evildoer's face while at the same time using his Blade of the Nebula stripping his armour off. Chase charged angrily back at the teen but was greeted by a swift kick from Kimiko along with a few beatings from the other two companions. Chase stood up from the rubble he had been buried beneath, spat out a bit of blood, and said, "I was just going easy on you, when we have resurrected Warlock things will be much different!" "Warlock?" Omi asked but Chase was already gone while Dojo fainted.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have the Mask of Warlock!" Jack Kite asked in rage while holding up Abby in his clawed fist and holding her over the edge of the suspended treehouse platform. "I told you already Jack, while in Ludacris Land we traded it to a group of monks for some things we needed at the time," she said crying and he threw her aside. "None the less," he said cracking his knuckles, "I'll enjoy stripping you of your skin!"

* * *

"Power Gem! Mask of Warlock!" Wuya and Jack shouted throwing the two objects in the air. Immediately the eyeholes of the mask glowed brightly as the mouth opened up letting out an inhuman laugh while smoke trailed behind the spiraling mask. Finally it fell to the ground attached to a body. In fact, there was in actuality no mask left as it had morphed into the face of a very hot looking young man in blue, white, and gold armour. Running down his chest plate and cloth covering the stomach part of his shirt was a long red V. Below that was a pelvis plate solid blue with a blue tunic seperating into shorts sort of. Out of the shorts came out a white cloth along his legs until it came to brown boots at his knees as well as the cloth coming out of his gold rimmed shoulder plates and running down to his brown gloves. His face was that of a young man with white hair that extended from his head like a beak and red triangle designs under his eyes. To top it all off he had a long, flowing, blue cape attached to his shoulder plates and beneath the cape lay a long sword in a sheath on his back.

Warlock turned his gaze to the beings that had freed him and grinned evily, his eyes narrowing and fangs showing at the corners of his mouth. "Who set me free?" he asked in a rather pleasant voice. "That would be me," Chase told him yanking both Wuya and Jack's hands down, "I freed you so you grant me a wish!" "As the legend foretells, yes you do, what would it be?" Warlock mused grinning. "That you be my servant." "WHAT!" he screamed in rage, his eyes burning a hole into the boy's face, "Why not wish for anything else!" "I know what happened to Garn, I'm not gonna let a deal with the devil happen to me," Chase let him know, "Your quarters are already set up, Wuya will show you to your room." The Heylin witch blushed as the man's gaze fell upon her and she flickered her fingers at him with a smile. "At least I won't be the only human here," he sighed and walked over to her with a smile, "Well, my room?" "Oh yes! This way!" she exclaimed with glee and scampered off.

"Yo Chase!" Jack Spicer called as the two adult figures left, "What's up man? You know he's gonna try and kill you right?" "Of course I do," Chase told him with a smile, "But you need not worry, our time to take over the planet is nigh, be joyous and get some rest." "Um, okay, hope you know what your doing man," Jack told him and ran off to his room.

* * *

"Well well, this is interesting," King Shadow sighed talking to Jack Kite from an enormous TV screen suspended in his lair, "Well, the signs of Warlock being released have been happening, Quaohog is in for a blast I foresee, the sky is pitch black." "Well serves those idiots right, we don't have any need for that place anyhow," Jack replied, "Oh and Zefis informed me that they got a power gem from the eds, they just dropped them off near the creek though."

The shadow with the V shaped head pondered for a minute and finally said, "Ah well, it doesn't matter they won't get in our way and we've taken down Warlock before, he's not gonna stop our ultimate plans, proceed as you need to." "Of course he won't, we're the ultimate evil after all, oh and tell Shelaunda she needs to get that mech up and running again, okay?" Jack and sighed, "the KND wrecked it up pretty bad." "Sure thing, you just do what you need to." Shadow ordered and flicked off the screen allowing things to go black and letting him slip into invisibilty.

* * *

Well how did you guys like the first chapter of this fanfic? I plan to make this affect the entire cartoon universe in some way or another as their will definately be battles of insane proportions and other things, I wanted to do the anime world also but I don't know if I could pull that off as Jack Kite runs into some people there in the original story I have planned out. Well hope ya like it and reply if ya want!  



End file.
